


Grouptale: We Could Heroes

by Im_Not_A_Lady_Imma_A_Queen



Category: Undertale
Genre: Agender Frisk, All Humans Have Powers, Anxiety, Character Development, Death, Depression, F/M, Fluff, Gender-Neutral Frisk, Hopefully not cringy, Humor (hopefully), Misgendering, No Beta, Not literally babies but yeah, Protective Original Female Character, Sans might remember RESETS, Selectively Mute Frisk (Undertale), Snarky characters, Tears, We Die Like Men, author will add tags as she goes, baby romance, please bear with me, sibling bonding time, trans-character
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-06
Updated: 2020-08-06
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:21:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25732036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Im_Not_A_Lady_Imma_A_Queen/pseuds/Im_Not_A_Lady_Imma_A_Queen
Summary: What started out with three friends hanging out turns out to be an adventure so much bigger than themselves.
Relationships: Toriel/Asgore, Undyne/Alphys





	Grouptale: We Could Heroes

**Chapter 1**

It was a beautiful night on Mt. Ebott, quiet as the creatures of the day slept in their burrows and nests, and the sky above shone brilliantly with trillions upon trillions of stars, for the so-called cursed mountain rose high above the lights of the city. It was the perfect time and place for kids like Paige to be at, for the child was fascinated with curses and demons. It was a dark mystery she was interested in learning more about. The little girl didn't really believe in occult, but she was drawn to it. She participated out of curiosity, and the thirst for adventure. Of course, she dragged her best friend, Duke along who also brought Frisk. Right now, the three were going to sacrifice fireflies to the creatures under Mt. Ebott. There was a rumor that the underworld was under said mountain.

The little girl's feet hung limply over as she sat on the edge, not all that frightened by the endless abyss down below, staring up at the layers of stars and the full moon that made up the night sky through her thick, black. She hummed an unrecognizable tune. Behind her, Duke had sighed as he managed the fire. His family had always lived the outdoors a _little_ too much, but they taught all that he knew about it. They, mostly Paige, waited patiently for Frisk's return. They all were only here because Paige had thought it was a fun (but not good) idea to sneak out in the middle of the night to something occult related on Mt. Ebott. Paige really didn't believe in that kind of stuff, but she participated just for fun. It had always creeped her best friend out, and even made him kinda concerned about her mental health at times, but he thought it wouldn't hurt to try something new. So now, here they are. 

Duke heaved yet another sigh, probably the 1,295th of the night. "Why are we doing this again?" He asked. Paige had paused suddenly, as her head started to slowly turn towards him, head titled with her lips starting to curl upwards.

"Because...it's fun," Paige replied with a wide, monsterly creepy grin. A sudden shudder ran down the little boy's spine.

"H-hey! C-cut it out, Paige!" The 10 y/o boy stammered.

Paige giggled slightly-something that is very rare these days-and with a babyish voice, she replied with "Aw, did I scare you?" before giggling some more. Duke's face softened as he watched his best friend whose smile so beautifully-wait what? The boy shook his head and looked away, attention back on the fire.

"Yeah..." He replied softly, almost tenderly.

"You know you're really cute when you're scared," Paige teased lightly.  
  
"I'm not cute," Duke mumbled with embarrassment. He could almost see the little girl rolling her eyes.

"Of course not," Playful sarcasm was just rolling off her tongue. Then their head whipped towards the cave entrance when they heard light footsteps rushing towards them. The cave had a big hole in the ceiling, exposing the temporary night sky. Frisk's silhouette had came into view, holding a jar full of fireflies. 

(I'm back!) The child had signed.

They were younger than Paige and Duke, about 9 and a half while the other two kids were 10. Duke was the one who invited them into the group and Paige had just gone along with it. They were new at the time, so they deserved some slack. Plus, they were part of the little girl's class, where they were taught ESL, so she knew whatever Frisk said. Duke, however, always needed Paige to translate since he was still learning ESL.

Paige stood up, walked over to the gender-neutral child and ruffled their hair affectionately. "Welcome back," The little girl greeted. Duke stared at the jar curiously.

"What are they for?" The little boy asked with a slight tilt of his head. Paige turned to look at him, her smile dropping back into her neutral frown.

"We're gonna sacrifice these fireflies to the Underworld," The ravenette explained. Duke looked disbelieving. 

"I thought the legend was monsters being trapped underground?" The little African-American boy replied in confusion. The little girl sighed. 

"Yeah, but what if...the monsters are actually demons that were exiled from the Earth world...and forced into Hell?" 

"That...sounds like something you would lay awake in bed for countless nights to think about," The little boy commented

"And that _is_ something that I do, but like....it is really interesting to try to figure out. I spend a lot of free time researching. There are so many Christian references that line up with Ebott's legend, it is so uncanny!" Paige fangirled.

(If...if the rumored monsters are actually real...and actually...demons, do you think...that they took all of the missing children that came up here?) Frisk asked, somewhat nervously, somewhat curiously. The little girl shook her head.

"No, I doubt that. They can't leave their prison," The ravenette replied. The little kid sighed in relief.   
  
"Here's an even more reassuring thought: ' _They don't exist'_ , that..that is even a better thought," Duke chimed in. Paige rolled her eyes, but remained silent. When Frisk suddenly remember they were still holding the jar, they quickly to the slightly older girl. The ravenette gladly took it and placed with the other jars of fireflies. 

Hours seemed to flew by while the three kids sat in comfortable silence. Then Paige stood up when the moon was at its highest. "It's time," She announced, then she looked back to her friends, "Ready?" The gender-neutral kid eagerly nodded. Duke rolled his eyes and rose to his feet.

"Yeah, I'm ready to start this made-up ritual of yours." The girl scoffed.

"It's _not_ made-up. I found this ritual in a book," She argued.

(In what book? In "H-O-W T-O M-A-K-E T-H-E B-E-S-T R-I-T-U-A-L-S, Demon Edition"?) Frisk asked sassily.

( _Yes_ , actually) Paige signed with a light huff. The child shrugged.

(Touché.)

"Hey Duke? Can you get one of the jars?" Paige asked. Duke nodded and moved to pick up one of the jars with fireflies in them, but just as he was about grab it, a loud voice made him freeze.

"What do you three think you're doing?" All three of the kids whipped around to see two of the older kids from the orphanage standing near the fire.

"Aimee! Peter!" Duke squeaked, his voice cracking. Aimee was wearing her darker blue, flowy dress-it ends at her mid-thighs, she usually wears to her recitals, her favorite hoodie, a pair of black leggings, and her ballet slippers. Her arms were crossed as the 12-y/o girl stared down them crossly. Peter stood behind her, wearing his lime green t-shirt, his black jeggings, and a pair of checkered vans. He held his apron over over his shoulder, he held his trusty frying pan close to his side. 

(We're so screwed,) Frisk signed quickly, a little frantically. They look a bit panicked, afraid. Paige heaved a quiet sigh and strode right in front of her friends. The other two kids gladly stood back, letting the little girl take the lead.

The girl in the sky-blue dress crossed her arms as she kept her face to stay mostly neutral with a faint hint of irritation. "...Sup," Paige greeted calmly, a little too calmly. A shiver ran down Frisk's spine, they had a feeling of what happen next. 

Aimee raised her eyebrows as she sternly stared down at the younger girl, her arms authoritatively. She was clearly not very happy. "What the hell are you three doing on Mt. Ebott, _in the middle of the night?!_ " The noirette asked, her voice gradually in volume. She looked over at her best friend when Peter placed a hand on her shoulder.

" _Keep your cool_ ," He mouthed, looking right into her dark gray eyes. The ballerina didn't say anything in response, she just nodded and took a deep breath.

"Sacrificing fireflies to the Underworld," Paige replied coolly. Peter visibly stiffened, he looked unnerved. Aimee tensed slightly, though she kept her composure.

"Why?" The 13-y/o boy asked.

"We figured it would it would be fun," The ravenette replied casually, shrugging like it was no big deal. No one could see her baby blue eyes past her bangs, which were long enough to cover them, it made it more difficult to read her face. Aimee inhaled deeply as she struggled to contain herself.

"Yes, but so very unsafe," The older girl counter. Before Paige could even quip back, a new voice joined the group.

"Have you found them yet?" Coming in view was Lloyd, tall and well-muscled, reading glasses and a icier gaze that reminded everyone else he was a lot brainier than them. His hazel eyes landed on three youngest kids. "Oh, I see you have." 

Duke then stepped forward, taking the lead. "Okay, now _you_ tell us what you three are doing here, " He demanded. 

"We were looking for you three," Lloyd replied, cutting in before Aimee could further scold them. Peter spoke up.

"We were worried something bad happened to you guys," The young Latino added in, his big brown eyes shined with sincerity and concern.

It was Frisk's turn to take the lead. (I apologize on our behalf, we didn't mean to make you guys worried and _maybe_ we shouldn't have left, especially without telling you guys first,) The mute child signed. The aspiring chef's expression softened and the three teens nodded. 

"I'm glad you recognize your mistake, Frisk, but still. That doesn't change the fact you guys are gonna get in trouble," Aimee replied, sternness was still weaved in her expression, but it softened and it looked a little sadder. Lloyd heaved a sigh. 

"We should get going, but first. We gotta put this fire, then-" A low, animalistic growl cut off the oldest minor around them. On instinct, Lloyd whipped around and pulled out his signature pen, flicked it with his wrist, and a blade was revealed, blindingly shiny in the reflection of the blaze. The 15-y/o stood in front of the group protectively. A pair of gleaming eyes stared back, a large, hunkering figure stepping into the light. It proved to be a bear. 

" _Sh*t_ ," The boy with dreadlocks cursed under his breath. When the bear took a step closer, the group took a step back. Now, they were hovering over the ledge. Lloyd was trying to figure what to do. He couldn't fight off a bear. But there was a good chance they could die if they jumped into the wide, gaping hole behind them. But the grizzly will surely kill them. Biting his tongue, he knew he needed to make a decision, and quickly. Biting his tongue and exhaling sharply, he knew he was going to hell for this, but...damn if he do, damn if he don't.

Lloyd looked over his shoulder, trying to keep his gaze steady on the younger kids. "Jump!" 

"What?!" 

"Are you insane!?" Aimee yelled after Peter, panic wild in her stormy gray eyes.

"Just trust me!" Lloyd shouted. Reluctantly, they nodded. Duke, being the bravest of the group, was the first to turn around and jump into the endless pit, hesitating not even once.

Frisk was next, they paused for a second, but the fear in their face quickly morphed a determined look. Then, they jumped right in after the younger African-American.

Aimee was the third was to jump, pausing for a second when she saw Peter and Paige very unwilling to move. Huffed irritatedly, the noirette picked up the ravenette and grabbed the brunette by his arm, then jumped, dragging the other two kids with her while the Latino definitely screamed. 

Lloyd was the last to jump, quickly avoiding the bear's claws, before cannon-balling off into the really big hole in the ground.  
  
  


\-----------------  
  


Frisk felt they were falling forever. The brunette felt surprisingly calm- _no, no_ , that wasn't it. They didn't feel anything, it was just a strange numbness that rested in their chest. Then... _something_ , whatever it was, it seem activate something else that quickly overwhelmed the numbness. It was powerful, strong, _addicting_ even, and most importantly, it felt _belonged_ there. Like it was already there to begin with. It just need a certain _push_ for it to come to life. It felt like...it felt like....

 ***DETERMINATION.**

Suddenly, the vast darkness was pushed away by a brilliant light. It engulfed everyone near the agender child. Then, Frisk passed out.


End file.
